All Five
by midnightpurplerose
Summary: hope was beaten as a child she never thought she was in danger besides from her family that is until she finds out she could be in every fraction. in the faction she chooses she finds friendship, trust, safety, and even love.
1. Chapter 1

I climbed into the chair and leaned back. I was about to take my simulation test that determents which faction I belonged in, whether or not I listen to it is up to me. The dauntless man inserted the system serum.

I was in a room full of mirrors which was odd for me because I am in Abnegation. We are very selfless we only look in the mirror once a year when a hair cut is given. I saw my reflection already today so I felt like I was breaking the rules.

"Pick one" a voice said.

I looked around and saw two tables one with a knife and one with a piece of meat. I suddenly felt very stubborn.

"No" I put out.

Suddenly they disappeared and I heard a bark. I zipped around and saw a big dog. Normally I would think it was cutie and try to pet it but this dog looked like it was out for blood.

My mind was working hard to find a solution when I remembered that you have to show dominates and be bigger tougher and louder than the opposing dog. I got down and made myself look bigger and tougher as the dog charged. It stopped as in saw that I was now in the power position.

Just as I got down a little girl yelled "puppy" and the dog charged at her. Without thinking I jumped on it and we went into the floor.

I got up and I was on a train.

"Dose this person look familiar to you?" a man asked holding out a paper. I looked at it the person did look familiar but I did not trust the man.

"N –no" I lied. I was a horrible liar I did not like doing it, so, I was no good.

"Please if you do, it could save me" the man pleaded.

"Yes the person looks familiar" I sighed.

I sat up straight as I woke up. I looked at the dauntless for my results.

"It is in conclusive" he said.

"What?" I gasped "no that can't be."

"You got every faction. I am going to put in Abnegation for that is the faction you are in at the moment. I want you to go straight home through the back door and tell no one ever. Divergent is dangerous keep that secret hidden. OK now go." He got up and opened the back door and I got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside I saw Beatrice walking away from the place she must have got more than one as well.

"Beatrice!" I called out.

She turned around and looked at me. "Hope?" she questioned.

I ran over to her and slowed to a walk to walk beside her. "What are you doing out here?" I asked as we started to walk again.

"Umm, I got sick" she lied. I frowned.

"No I can tell other people may not be able to tell when you lie but I can. You tell me the real reason you are out here and I will tell you why I am out here" I put stubbornly.

"Fine, but you can't ever tell anyone, OK" she demanding. I nodded as to say that I will not to tell. "I got three factions, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite."

"I got all five, Candor, Amity, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite." I said in a small voice. She looked at me wide eyed but did not say anything.

The rest of the walk was silent. We lived next door to each other so we stopped at Beatrice house and talked.

"What are you going to pick?" she asked.

"I don't know. Not Abnegation I want to away from my family they are not that nice. What about you?" I put out.

"Ether Dauntless or Abnegation, Not Erudite, because of the fact that they hate Abnegation and I do not want my family thinking I hate them" She answered.

"I may go for Dauntless, we have watched them since we were little and I myself really like them." I decided.

I then saw Caleb coming I had a small crush on him. 'Maybe I will choose what he does' I thought to myself.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked.

"We got sick form the serum" Beatrice answered.

"Hope get your butt in side now!" I heard my mom called not very happy.

"Got to go see you later guys." I said jogging to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I had finally desisted what to choose.

At the choosing ceremony we all lined up in order from z to a.

I soon heard Marcus say "Caleb Prior." I watched as he went up and cut his hand, what came next surprised me and Beatrice, he chooses Erudite.

Next came Beatrice, her cut hand hovered between Abnegation and Dauntless. She then chooses Dauntless.

Soon it was my turn I walked up, I thought for sure that Caleb was going to choose Abnegation so I was going to choose that. Now I had to choose between my best friend and the boy I liked. Erudite would not be too bad right? I took the knife and cut my hands I was prepared to go for Erudite but remanded the crushes come and go but friend are forever. I went to Dauntless and let a drop of blood fall.

* * *

A/N sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked over to Beatrice smirking slightly from the look I got from my mom and dad.

"How am I not surprised?" Beatrice asks me as I join her.

I just smile in response and continue to watch the ceremony.

When I was over we all started to run down the stairs like mad men. I felt so, alive, I loved the rush of running always have, and I finally didn't have my parents to worry about. No more fear of coming home after school or doing something wrong.

When we stopped I was confused then I heard that familiar sound coming at us, the train. As it came by, the Dauntless started to run to get on and so I followed suit running and jumping on to the side and pulling myself in. I am so glad my dad made me do push-ups, pull-ups, and other upper body workouts when he was disappointed he didn't get a boy and I could actually do things.

When I was on I noticed Beatrice struggling to get on, as I moved to go help her, a girl to my right moved forward and gave her a hand up.

"Thank you" Beatrice said after she was pulled up.

"I am Beatrice and this is my friend Hope." Beatrice introduced after some time of silence.

"I'm Christina" the girl introduced. Then we fell back into silence.

"Get ready to jump" someone called out as we approached some buildings.

Christina got up and looked out the train car door and said "there jumping."

Beatrice and I got up and joined her at the door and looked and sure enough they were jumping on to the roof of some building.

It was not long before the building got to our car and all of us backed up and grabbed hands, Christina on the right, Beatrice in the middle and me on the left, then we all ran and jumped and landed on the gravel of the roof.

I got up and brushed off the rocks and noticed that my knee was now bleeding and I didn't even fell it.

"Gather around" some man called and all we all moved over to where he was, he had many piercings and tattoos but then agene so did most Dauntless. "I am Eric …" he started and some long speech.

"Now who will jump first" he stated and I looked around what were we jumping.

"We just jumped now he wants us to jump agine?" Christina questioned quietly to Beatrice and i.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Eric wants us to jump off the side off the building into the dark were we can't tell what's down there" some boy said from behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Al" he answered shortly.

"And I'm Will a blond boy to Al's right. I just nodded and looked back to the front and noticed Beatrice standing on the edge and then jumped.

After that Cristina went then I desisted to go.

I stepped to the edge and looked down then jumped.


End file.
